


Lone Survivor

by Soalandy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, M/M, im definitely going to add more tags, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soalandy/pseuds/Soalandy
Summary: Basically a Glenn Lives AU, entirely from Glenn's point, where he is during the Academy phase and during the war.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very self indulgent Glenn Lives, trying to explore where Glenn has been all this time.

Glenn Fraldarius was the best thing to happen to his family and to his country. The first son to Duke Rodrigue Fraldarius and his wife Joan, big brother of six years to Felix. Mentor to the young Prince Dimitri Blayddid. Fiancé to Ingrid Galatea to save her noble name and line. Glenn's always been seen as a genius in Faerghus, despite his sharp tongue and insolent character, he was still one of the strongest unit to be in the Kingdom. At age 15 only, he was knighted by the King Lambert himself, bringing further pride to his father.

Glenn despite bringing pride and honour on his family line was hiding many truths from his parents and others. Including him not actually liking his fiancé, and not liking women in the slightest. He often wished he could leave his duties behind and run away with some boy. Watching the knights training with him, pearling with sweat as they have to bare themselves from most their clothes. He knew he wouldn't always be able to contain everything in himself. One day, his desires would grow stronger than his duties. But for now, just for now. Maybe he can lie to his family, to himself.

The Fraldariuses were called to the royal palace, something very common seeing as the Glenn was Dimitri's mentor and Felix his closest friend. Rodrigue and Lambert, long friends as well. The two families were the closest in Faerghus for ages on. Glenn was 20 at the time, keeping an eye on his young brother and young prince as they were sparring. His attention away as he caught a glimpse of his father running after the King, visibly worried. The short look away was cut short by a sudden scream from Dimitri. Looking back, the scream was only surprise from breaking a training sword in two on Felix's shoulder, but Glenn had to make sure that Felix wasn't hurt.  
"Alright, I think we'll call it at that." Glenn said after seeing Felix only lightly bruised, though it was surely going to purple over night.  
"Not yet! I can still going!" cried Felix. "No, no. Besides, I have something to check." Glenn threw as he was already walking away, not seeing the pout on his young brother face.

He started running around the halls of the palace, looking for his father only knowing he went in this general direction. He eventually found him sitting on one of the many benches near an opened garden, slouching over, his hands over his face.  
"Father?" he asked carefully. Rodrigue glanced over his shoulder to find his first born, obviously worried. "Is something wrong, father?" Rodrigue looked away, looking for a way to explain his own fears to his son.  
"The King wishes to go to Duscur. He plan on bringing the royal family along."  
Glenn frowned during his father's explanations. "Isn't that too dangerous?" Rodrigue looked back at him. "That's what I told him, but he won't listen. He absolutely want to find peace with the Duscuri." Rodrigue sighs loudly.  
Glenn puts a compassionate hand over his father's shoulder. "I will go with them. Protect the royal family."  
Rodrigue suddenly gets back straight up, staring at the young adult. A mix of shock and pain in his eyes. "Glenn…" Glenn smiles gently. Rodrigue settles on the bench. The strongest knight of Faerghus going along would probably easy his worries, but sending his own son to what could be a terrible mistake… He wasn't sure.

"Let me come with you!" screamed Felix as he rushed inside Glenn's temporary chambers. He was checking his weapons and armour, not paying attention to his younger brother. "Please Glenn, let me come with you!" He yelled again, louder, forcing himself in Glenn's vision.  
"No way you're coming, Felix. You're staying here." Felix answers his brother with a pout. "I can fight along! I won't slow anyone down!" Clearly the younger won't stop yelling and bothering him if he won't answer positively. Glenn sighs loudly. "You know there might not even be any fight needed? Right? It's a diplomatic meeting." Glenn reassures as he pets his brother's head.  
"But you know it's dangerous." Felix throws as he tosses his brother's hand away. "Let me come along, I want to be there, defend the King, and Dimitri! Fight at your side!" Glenn knew of his brother's envy to finally be in the first lines. Finally be able to also make their father pride. Glenn's own achievements had always shadowed Felix's. Being the second to such a genius have always been hard to him.  
"Felix, your place is not at Duscur." Glenn starts, seeing his brother obvious disappointment. "Your place is here, and by father's side. Who's going to protect our territory and the King's while I'm away? Mh?" He smiles. Felix's eyes suddenly sparkle. "I'll make you proud, Glenn!" Finally the two managed a common ground. Glenn could leave in peace, knowing his brother wouldn't be too disappointed not coming along.

The troops made their final preparations to leave on their journey to Duscur. Glenn having finishing bossing around, decided to go to his family and embrace them dearly. There wasn't too much danger coming their way, but it's always safer to say a truthful goodbye to avoid regrets. He kissed his mother's cheek, took his brother in his arms, then stared at his father. He was a bit old now to hug his father. He didn't know how to approach him. Rodrigue smiled and brought his first son in for a tight hug. Glenn could cry on the sight had it been years prior.  
He finally went on his horse, waved goodbye another time to his family. As he got on his horse he threw what would be his last lines to his brother. "Take good care of the territory and our family for me, Felix. I trust you." He then rushed in front of the troops.  
In their royal carriage, Dimitri and Lambert waved to their dear friends.

During the journey, Glenn was in front of the entire troop, looking around for any danger and generally looking over his troops for any issues among them. The journey was quiet and calm generally, the troops could almost overhear the general chatter from the royal carriage. The young prince inquiring about many things that fell into his view and the King answering was soothing to the closest troops. Dimitri pointed at a place with lots of blue flowers, telling his father he'd like to pick some for his step mother. The King asked his troops to halt so the Prince could finally get out of the carriage he was in for the past few hours. Dimitri rushed out of the carriage and towards the flowers, closely followed by the King. The Queen consort decided to remain in the carriage, telling her husband that she was tired and preferred to stay inside.  
Glenn remained on his horse, prompting the troops to form a wall around the royal family.  
The sky was falling down to darkness, worrying Glenn that they might have to hurry to get to Duscur before night.

He squinted his eyes when he saw something darken the sky further. He couldn't identify what it was. Looking at it better, he realized what was painting the sky was smoke, heavy smoke.  
Then they arrived. Giant fire balls firing through the sky, directly towards the troops.  
"Ambush!!" Glenn barely had the time to scream before the first fire ball hit close to him, throwing him and his horse to the side. The fall was hard, in his heavy armour, his legs were numb by his horse on his leg, both struggling trying to get back up.  
More fire balls fell from the sky, the troops started screaming and the chaos got the better of them. The screams of the soldiers struck by the fire sounded awful, despite trying to roll on themselves, the fire didn't seem to ever come to a stop.

Glenn, still trying to get away from the heavy horse looked around, trying to find the Prince and the King. "Dimitri?!! Your Majesty??!" he yelled but couldn't hear any answers. Shaking at the thought of what could have happened, Glenn started kicking his struggling horse, trying to force it away. But it was too late. More fire balls came their way. One striking the horse directly, pushing Glenn away forcefully. He was touched by the fire, and started screaming in pain.  
The flames, the burn, it was never ending. He could feel his skin melting under the metal. Despite his best efforts to put down the fire, it wasn't helping.  
He looked back at the carriage and could see it fallen over, no sight of the royal family.  
Another fire ball came his way, throwing him even further from the group.  
"Please… Please help… Anyone…" he pleaded as he couldn't further scream, his throat aching and the burns stopping him from even thinking.

"Any… one…" the remnants of his eyes finally closing, no tears able to leave him over his burning skin.

The pain was soon washed away by regrets. All the things he wished he could tell his younger brother. Has he been a good brother? Was it too soon to leave his brother to this cruel world? How about his mother, the pain she must feel knowing her first son had fell to battle, so young. And his father, who prouded himself, mostly from his friend Margrave Gautier, for having the best son anyone could ever wish for.  
It was all over…

He thought as he opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn finally meets his saviour and sees what it entails to have been saved.

Glenn blinked a few times before finally sitting in the bed he was in. He starting looking around the small rustic room he was in. A lot of things were scattered about, it looked more like a broom disposal room rather than a bedroom.  
He started petting his body, his face. There was obvious markings of scarring, making him realize that everything he had lived was real. But from memory he was sure that the fire was consuming more than merely a part of the left of his face and his body.  
He removed the heavy blanket he was covered with to realise he had been stripped and put in a long night gown. Pulling himself at the edge of the bed, he attempted to raise himself from it and fell miserably, making an awful lot of noise on his way down, bringing some of the mess of the room around him with him.  
"Fuck me…" he growled, face on the ground.

The way his face was placed help him feel steps coming towards the tiny room. He started adjusting himself, ready to jump at whoever was going to come at him, despite clearly not being able to fight in any way.  
The door opened slowly, creaking all the while. Someone with long white hair covering their face was behind the door, not bearing any weapons of any sorts, Glenn started calming his stance. At better glance, the woman was not looking very young, but she her beauty hadn't faded just yet. Despite that, her walking made her seem older than what she looked.  
"So… You are awake, finally." She starts, very casually.

"Did you… Save me? From the flames?" Glenn starts asking in a frown. He struggles to even get up and the woman starts laughing.  
"What a sight to see." she continues laughing. Glenn glares at her, still waiting for his answer. "Calm down, boy. You should treat someone who pulled your life from the gates of hell better." Glenn eased his face. The woman left the room, not helping the struggling man. 

After Glenn finally managed to take step, he helped himself with the wall to follow the path of the woman. What he expected to be maybe a living room or a hall turned out to be the tiniest of rooms with a small table, three chairs that weren't the same, a tiny cauldron place on some other table. The lady was back turned from Glenn, busy with the tiny cauldron.  
"I'd like to thank you for saving me. I'll never forget what you did for me."  
The lady didn't answer.  
"Do you know what happened to the Royal family? The troops accompanying them?"  
Still no answer.  
"I… I was with a large crew on my way to Duscur, you see…"  
She did speak earlier but she definitely wasn't now.  
"Have you… Seen any… Other harmed… Knights…?"  
Glenn started growing tired of the lady not answering him and decided to do like his brother when he gets ignored. He started stepping next to her. Bending to get in her view, which wasn't that easy because of all the hair in front of her face. Once her eyes met with his, he smiled. "Have you seen anyone else?"

She looked away. Glenn shrugged.  
"Well… Thank you for taking good care of me… If you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave soon."  
"Ah that would be a bad idea now, boy." So she speaks.  
"Why would that be?" He askes, crossing his arms.  
"You are staying here, boy."  
"Excuse me?" He says puffing a laugh out. "I'm not sure you know this, but I am a knight to the King Lambert Blayddid and I can't just-"  
"Your King is dead."  
Glenn froze. His shock must have been audible because whatever the lady was doing, she stopped to turn towards him finally. "King Lambert died, killed in the fire that was taking you." Glenn pressed his hand on the table, his body growing weak, he let himself fall to his knees.  
"Lambert…" Glenn's eye started getting watery. He was far too taken in sadness to notice his left eye couldn't cry. "What about… The…" Glenn choked back thinking about Dimitri and the Queen.  
"Why care about a Kingdom you won't ever see again?" She asked coldly. Glenn stared at her.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Did you not hear me? You are staying here."  
Glenn quickly caught himself on the table to leverage himself up. "You crazy old bitch, did you kill the King? Did you attack us?" He caught her shirt. "What the fuck do you even want from me? Do you think I want to rot here in your shitty cabin?"

She laughed. Grabbing his hand lightly, he let go of her. "Do you think your life comes free, boy? I kept you alive but I might as well take it from you, insolent fool." She stared at him and he suddenly felt a sharp pain. Instinctively, he looked at his hands, they started melting apart, he felt his entire body collapse. He started screaming, falling to the ground and squirming.  
"Stop!! Stop this!!! Please!!!" He screamed as he rolled around the ground in front of the smiling woman. She gestured towards him and the pain eased up.  
He breathed harshly and looked at his hands again, they were back to the previous state.  
"I saw you in the forest. You were all screaming bloody murder. I know you have a major crest. You see, I could use someone like you…" started the woman. "Major crests are useful for taking down pesky beasts, and taking parts of them needed for potions and spells… And your blood is valuable…"  
Glenn started to understand what it entailed. "So you're asking me to be your servant…? For my life?"  
"Do you even have a choice? I might have saved your life, but I can take it back whenever I want." She said as she was getting closer to him. "So forget about your Kingdom. Forget about your dead King. You are staying here." She started walking away. 

"Besides, you've been buried a few days ago."  
Glenn widened his eyes. "What?"  
"The Kingdom made a whole ceremony celebrating the fallen, the King, his troops and his brightest, youngest Knight, Glenn Fraldarius, isn't that you?" Glenn couldn't believe it.  
Surely they'd know that he wasn't on the battlefield anymore? Then again, there must have been a bunch of burned bodies and telling him apart from the others… Would that even be possible? He raised only to sit on one of the chairs. "I'm… Dead to the others…"  
"That's better, don't you think? You can do whatever I tell you, nobody will be out looking for you anyway. Nobody is expecting you home."  
Glenn started sobbing at the table. His family must be suffering a loss they don't even know never happened.

And this old bitch. She wasn't even giving him any compassion. Just stated he was her servant now and that was it. Sure she saved his life but seriously.  
"Do you even have a name…?" He growled.  
The lady started laughing at his tone. "You may call me Blair."  
The way she said it made it seem like it wasn't even her real name. Whatever.

After managing his emotions, and not beating up that old hag, he decided to go roam inside the tiny cabin. He knew the hard limit was not going inside Blair's room, but there wasn't much to see anyway. Tiny rooms filled to the brim with… How could you even qualify that? A lot of shit, that was it really.  
Glenn was eventually tired of walking around in his night gown, without any underclothes even. When he asked Blair about his own clothes, she just snorted. That's when he realised they probably burned down…  
"Might be some fitting in there." she gestured towards one of the rooms completely filled with a lot of nothing. He opened the door and noticed fabrics pilled together and a strong smell coming from the room. He sighed before diving into the random clothes here. None of them seemed to belong to her, probably previous people she took in for Goddess knows what…

Glenn eventually found some clothes, nothing that was really his size, being the small man he is. Among the fabrics and things scattered, he also found some light armor, more suited for an archer but that was better than being merely prepared for a battle.  
In the room he was occupying, he found a few sword in pitiful state and started to look around for ways to take care of them. He went outside of the cabin, finally, to take care of the sword while getting some fresh air.

He couldn't tell where he was. The cabin was completely surrounded by forest. From this place alone it was impossible to situate himself. Was he near the Kingdom? Near the monastery? In Imperial territory? He could probably know asking Blair but she doesn't seem to give a flying fuck about it anyway.  
Working at his sword, Glenn looked around. He could feel the breeze and hear the gentle tree branches get pushed around. A calming moment for sure. Glenn made sure to relish it, as he wasn't too sure what the hag would make him do starting now.

As soon as Glenn was done with his sword, Blair came out the cabin as if she knew. She sat next to him and got some wooden smoking pipe. She lit it with a finger, likely magic.  
She inhaled it and puffed out some smoke out. "You know the Fodlan throat? Right?" She asked. Glenn nodded. "There are some bandits roaming around and I've got my eyes on scrolls they stole. Go fetch them for me." She started standing up with difficulty. "Could grab yourself some gears while you're at it. And liquor."  
Glenn started feeling like some low servant.

He managed to find some sack inside the mess room and took it with him, he did need something to bring back whatever it is he had to get. He went outside, Blair was still there. He was pondering as he looked around.  
"I don't imagine you have a horse, do you?" he snarled. Blair stared at him, still puffing smoke. She got up from the stairs leading to the cabin and stopped nearby, touching the ground.  
"I can give you a horse. I guess it's only fair." Bones from under the ground started going upwards under Blair's hand. She raised them up and they started forming a horse. The bone horse started moving as if it was alive and Blair looked back at a terrified Glenn.  
"I can't possibly ride this…" he said softly. Blair looked at the bone horse. Seemingly not seeing the problem. "This is… If anyone sees me on this, this is going to bring trouble…"  
She finally seemed to understand. She moved her hands in circles and the horse started getting covered in grass that started darkening, making it seem like the horse actually had skin and a mane. Glenn was uncomfortable at the idea of riding a literal dead horse.

Glenn started going away on his very odd horse, looking back at the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn finds a familiar face while on a mission for the crazy hag.

Glenn had been travelling for a few hours trying to find any sign of a town or something familiar to situate himself and understand where he was. Eventually, he galloped at the top of a cliff and could finally spot the Garreg Mach Monastery. He understood that Blair was somewhere between House Charon and Garreg Mach, hidden deep in the forest. Seeing the nature of his horse, he thought he could probably make it through the mountains to Daphnel territories then have a good path all the way to Fodlan's throat.

After a few more hours, Glenn could spot House Goneril from his position and knew he was almost there. He's already been here before, when the Kingdom was on a diplomatic trip to the Alliance. He's met the now head of the house, Holst, when they were both quite young. Thinking of their meeting and the time they had spent together brings flush to his cheeks.  
Blair didn't give him a lot of indication when it came to where the bandits were. Just that they were around. Glenn thought that going directly to the throat was a bad idea, seeing the mess it could bring on him. 

While he was travelling he started seeing bottles abandoned, he knew that he was on the right path. He could feel he was approaching the right direction when he saw smoke from a fire and heard people talking together, seemingly drunk.  
He got off his horse at a safe distance and started approaching while staying crouched. On his way he hit a bottle that was on the ground towards them. The bandits all looked towards the bush he was hiding in.  
"Eh… Sneak attack aren't my forte anyway…" He said coming out the bush with his sword out.  
Admittedly the battle wasn't going to be hard, a bunch of drunk bandits against one of the most respected knights of Faerghus. Glenn was cutting their limbs one after the other so easily he could yawn during it. It was barely a warm up, but a much needed one.  
He had missed this, the thrill of a good fight. For however long he was out, his body was still into fighting, probably one of Blair's trick again. He even let himself give some of them a good punches to the face. It felt good to hear the screams, her the skulls under his fists, see the blood spill.

When he was done and all that was left was piles of bodies and some survivors moving like worms on the ground, Glenn put his sword back in its scabbard and started looking around the very quick camp they had set. He looked inside their bags, not much was in there, some food, more alcohol, some gold, some clothes, some items made of gold… He finally found the scrolls, he found it surprising that bandits could see the value in them. He also took the gold and some alcohol for Blair.  
He was just about done with his looting when he heard a single horse come towards his position, he readied his sword once more, waiting for what could be another bandit who had gone away.

But it wasn't a bandit, it was a man on a beautiful white horse, covered in a heavy armour.  
"Oh fuck…" Glenn put his sword back in his sheath quickly and started walking to his horse. "Wait!" The man on the horse hurried his path and went in front of Glenn on his obvious path.  
"Did you take care of these bandits? On your own?" he asked from his horse.  
Glenn nodded, keeping his head low. He knew who the man was. Holst Goneril, in the flesh. "Thank you very much! I was only told they were roaming around this morning!" He got off his horse next to Glenn who started walking away again. "Wait! Please I want to thank you, this is a great thing you've done for the territory!" Holst started following him, easily catching up. He was a head taller than Glenn, the latter realised blushing a bit. "I'd like to invite you to house Goneril, I'll reward you with gold and a good meal if you'd like to?"  
Glenn looked away, still down, trying not to meet eyes with him, no matter how badly he wanted to. "Oh, sorry, I am Holst Goneril, the head of house Goneril." he had his hand out ready to shake Glenn's but he wasn't looking. 

Holst must have grown curious, or tired of the man not answering because he started putting his schnoz in front of his face, making Glenn gasp and try to look away. Holst frowned at the quick view he had. Before Glenn could escape his eyes, Holst caught his arm. "Wait a minute…" He took him by both his arms and put his face in front of him. It was useless trying to evade Holst's grip. Glenn knew it was useless to fight and he had probably found out anyway. He finally met eyes with the tall light pink haired man. Goddess, he had grown a lot since the last time they'd met.  
"Is that… You… Glenn?" he asked, his voice almost trembling. Glenn sighed. "By all the Saints… How are… You-" He let go of his arms softly, trying to collect his thoughts. "So few came back from the Tragedy of Duscur, I… I was told you… I couldn't believe it…"  
"The… Tragedy?" Glenn finally opened his mouth. "Where have you been, Glenn?" Holst asked, worried. Glenn shrugged. "Can you… Keep a secret?" Holst put his right hand over his heart, solemn. "I was saved by… Some crazy mage… She… Even managed to make me look mostly human?" Glenn let out a laugh after this last sentence. "And uh… She has hold on my life… I can't go back home." Holst stared at him. "Glenn…"  
"So you know everything, I trust you won't tell anyone, you're a good man, Holst." he pet his shoulder and started walking away. "Forget you ever saw me, and don't worry about the bandits." He noticed Holst walking behind him and stopped his pace. "…What?" Holst looked at him with puppy eyes. "Won't you come with me to House Goneril?" Glenn sighed. "I'm hidden, I can't just go around people's houses." Holst lowered his eyes, looking even more like a puppy.

And so Glenn was following Holst on his own horse. Holst got him on the idea of a nice bath and some food.  
"Oh hold on." Holst got to a stop and off his horse. He ripped his cape away from his armour and handed it to Glenn. "You can use it to his your face." Glenn from his horse accepted the cape and wrapped it around his neck and head. Holst was the same as before, a kind man. Once Holst was back on his horse, they got back on their way.

Once they got to the territory of Goneril, Holst was welcomed by many people from the market. He was clearly appreciated by the people here. They passed the gates of House Goneril with even more people talking to Holst.  
"Duke Goneril, I believe you easily led victory against those bandits?" asked a man. "I had no need to intervene, this man took care of everything before I could even arrive." He said promptly, while getting off his horse and letting it in the hands of someone else. "As a way to thank him, I invited him here. Could you prepare chambers for him? Draw him a bath as well, he could use some relaxing." "Naturally, my lord." And so the man left.  
Glenn also got off his horse and felt a little afraid to let it to the stable boy, knowing its origins but did so anyway.  
"Follow me."

Glenn and Holst walked together through the long halls of House Goneril. Glenn looked around, interested to see the changes in style from what mansions usually look like in the Kingdom. He had visited many mansions there, House Gautier, Blayddid, Galatea, … But when they've been to House Goneril, he didn't really have time to care about the architecture. He was busy getting to meet all the nobles and… Busy with Holst most the time.  
Holst opened the large doors to his own chambers and invited Glenn to come inside, it felt very familiar to these days. He got inside and sat in one of the comfy armchairs that was in. Letting himself slouch in. Holst started laughing. "Want something to drink?" Glenn just nodded.  
Holst gave him a glass and they cheered together before drinking. "How long has it been, since we've last met?" asked Holst while looking into his glass. Glenn laughed a bit. "So you do remember?" Holst started blushing. "Do you think many people can forget about you?"  
There was a long silent and the two of them just stared at each other, not breaking eye contact.  
"It's been two years." Glenn finally broke the awkward silent and went back to his glass. Holst just made an acknowledging sound. The two of them started looking around, trying to find something to talk about. Glenn was usually a talkative one, so was Holst, but in this moment. It was hard. 

A knock on the door broke the silence again. "Yes? What is it?" asked Holst. "My lord, the bath for our guest is ready." the voice through the door was strong enough for the both to hear. "Follow him, don't worry. He won't recognize you. I'll wait for you."  
Glenn then got up and out of the room.

The hot water felt good against his body. But seeing the state of it again, it was so odd. He started working into getting his dirty body washed. The water slowly greying under the dirt. The oils and the soaps all smelled wonderful. He sighed thinking of the regal life he was going to miss there in his shitty cabin.  
When he got out of the water, he looked around the room to find some spare clothing were put near for him. He picked a comb and started working at his hair. He searched for a mirror, but when he finally found one he could see what the fire had done to his face. He let the comb fall to the floor. He touched the left part of his face, not sure he was even looking at himself. He started sniffling, knowing tears were coming up. He stared at himself, letting the tears flow on his cheek.

Out of the bathroom, Glenn let himself sit on the large bed in the chambers. He put his hands on his face. Everything seemed so weird. He just wanted to go home, to his family. Tell them that he was still here, that they didn't need to grief anymore. More tears came to his only working eye, thinking of his little brother again. He would give everything to get to see him again, to get to talk to him again.  
His thoughts were broke by someone knocking on the door. "It's me." The soft voice was definitely Holst. Glenn got up from the bed and opened the door slightly. Holst quickly got inside the room. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Glenn shook his head, going back to lament on the bed. Holst sat next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Glenn started spinning his tongue in his mouth. He couldn't know how to express everything he had on the heart, he just felt as if he was going to scream. He just teared up, looking at the ground. Holst put a kind hand on his back. "I think… I can imagine what you're going through." Glenn felt like he couldn't understand, but he didn't want to just brush off his sympathy. So they remained in the room silent for a while.

After a private dinner together, Glenn let himself roll inside the silky sheets of the giant bed that was given to himself. He was very tired, his day was weird. He didn't want to think about the shitty cabin, about that old hag, about his death, about his family. For now, he was tired. He let his eyes close, hoping maybe he'd wake up from this dream.

He was suddenly shaken by a sharp pain to the torso, that got him screaming. He tore off the night clothes he was given, his body was starting to become redder and redder. That must be Blair. He jumped out of the bed, the pain dizzying him, he got to his stuff quickly and started dressing clumsily. A ponding on the door got him jumpy. "Glenn? Glenn are you okay?" It was Holst, someone must have alerted him about his guest screaming. "Glenn? Please answer, I'm going to come in." Before he could even warn him another time, Glenn pushed the door and started walking out, holding himself against walls. "I have… To go…" He was finding it hard to balance himself but started walking away anyway. "Glenn!" Holst followed him. "Glenn, what's going on, you are not okay!" He grabbed his arm to try to stop him. Glenn grabbed Holst by the collar and pulled him so he could speak directly in his ear.  
"The mage I told you about… She's… Using her magic on me… I have to go…" He pushed him away and walked again. Holst followed him still. "I understand. Please prepare his horse, he needs to leave immediately." Holst started helping Glenn walk.  
In front of the gates to House Goneril, Holst helped Glenn on his horse. "If you ever need to… Come back…" Glenn brushed him away but Holst grabbed his hand again. "Please." he begged. Glenn just nodded, now sweating profusely. "If I can…" Holst found it satisfying enough to let him go.

Glenn kicked the sides of his dead horse to go full speed out of there, giving a last look at Holst. The pain was not easing any, he had to be fast before Blair would punish him definitely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn grows into his routine, but things start to change.

Glenn had already travelled far but the constant pain in his body was too much for him. He finally fainted, him falling off the horse not even managing to wake him up. The horse came back from its initial course and grabbed Glenn by the scarf as best as it could and started dragging his body.

What finally woke him up was a good amount of fresh water thrown in his face. "What the fuck!" He shouted while sitting up. Blair glared at him, setting her bucket aside. "You think I'm dumber than a bird? Doesn't take two days to go to Fodlan's throat." She put her hand out as if reaching for something. Glenn looked at her hand and back at her face for a bit, he knew she didn't have a sudden need to help him up. He rummaged into his bag to and got the scrolls into her hand. She reached out with the other hand. He rummaged some more and gave her a bottle of alcohol. Satisfied, she walked in the cabin.

Glenn remained in his wet spot for a while. He sighed loudly and finally got up. He also stepped inside the cabin and found Blair carefully reading the scrolls at the table, the bottle opened next to her. He sat at the table in front of her.   
She raised her eyes at him and laughed. "What's so funny, now?" Glenn threw. "Had a good time with the Goneril boy?" She asked with a wide smile. He rolled his eyes. "You're spying on me?" She shrugged. "It's so I know you're behaving. If you were going to Kingdom, I'd have you dead to right." He sighed.  
"But you did bring me the scrolls back. And the alcohol." She starts taking the bottle to her mouth. "How about I allow you some down time when you do enough for me?" She hummed looking at him.   
Glenn raised his hands. "Thank the Goddess." She smiled. "So you can go see your boyfriend all you want." He wanted to protest but she wasn't done talking. "No going to your family. I'll allow the Goneril boy. That's it. For your sanity."

Glenn didn't really see why she cared about his own sanity, seeing all the clothes that didn't belong to her here, and what she must have done to the previous owners.   
He was ready to go to his room but she patted the table. "I'm going to need some of your blood." He sighed and sat back down.

And so his life really begun: going to chase after random bandits, monsters, go shopping for alcohol and food. He took the habit of getting to his missions the fastest possible and train in between near the cabin.  
When he finally had some free time, he'd go through the forest and all the way to house Goneril, try to find Holst and indulge himself in much needed baths. 

Holst never really asked too many questions about Glenn's new life, he was afraid of talking about something sensitive. Glenn was glad to be able to talk to someone sane during these days. The tea times that were a routine in his daily life now became rare and cherished times he could enjoy behind doors with Holst only. He had someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on.   
Alas his times off never last more than two days. He barely had time to stay over and sleep before he had to travel back.

"My sister just started her year at the Garreg Mach Officer Academy, she wrote me a few letters." Holst started while pouring tea. Glenn was half listening and half daydreaming. "She told me quite a few nobles were there, including the Prince of Faerghus." Finally Glenn looked at him with wide eyes. "Your brother is also there." Glenn sighed. He put a hand over his head. Gently massaging his temples. Glenn himself didn't have the time to go to the Academy, he was busy managing the soldiers.   
"I wished..." He started but something in his throat blocked him. "You wished you could see him?" Asked Holst. Glenn nodded, his eye heavy with tears that wouldn't fall.  
"I... I miss him..." Finally the tears starting pearling down his cheek. Holst stood up and went next to Glenn, who took the time to rest his head against him.

As he was making his way back to the cabin, the idea of going to the Monastery was very tempting. But knowing Blair was always spying on him, he wouldn't be able to stay long if she knew his brother attended the Academy. He stopped to look towards it. The distance between the cabin and the Academy wasn't impressive. He could easily reach it. He wouldn't know what to say. How his brother would react.  
It had been a few years since he'd last seen him. He wondered what he looked like. How he'd grown.

He just made his way back to the cabin. Head low as he entered. "How was your day with your boyfriend ?" Asked Blair with a wide smile. She saw that Glenn was heading directly to his small room, knowing something was up. But she was far too socially unable to know or care about what it was. 

Starting then, his free days were spent creeping on the Monastery. Most of the time, he wasn't hoping to even see his brother, he was just there staring at the giant walls, knowing that somewhere in there, was his brother, his future King. 

One day, as he was there again, waiting without really knowing what for, he saw troops walking towards the Monastery. He recognized the uniforms of the students from the Academy. He started walking closer, so he could watch them better. He finally started making out shapes. He saw a blonde young man walking next to a tall dark man. After focusing on him a bit, he realized it was Dimitri. He grew up mighty fine... He looked around and saw other groups.  
He finally saw him. Right between a long blond haired girl, he recognized as his previous to be fiancée, and a rather tall redhead young man, must be the Gautier boy who managed to turn well. He finally saw Felix. 

He had also grown, that's for sure. But he looked... Broodier. Angrier. Glenn felt like he was a reflect of himself. He wanted to run to him, to hug him. But he couldn't. 

He waited for them to leave his vision before finally going back. 

And so it kept going, his life of running errands. Except now he'd always take time to look at the Monastery, to search for his brother. It didn't fulfil him in any way, but it allowed him to remain down to Earth. 

A full year passes and Glenn was used to his new routine, he was done with his errands and decided this time to go watch the Monastery from afar. He was on his horse, approaching slowly, before realizing the Monastery… Was in shambles… He froze in place a moment, not too sure what to do. He changed course and paced towards House Goneril, as fast as he could.  
During his travel, he could see many soldiers helping people walking towards varying towns, including towards House Goneril.

Once he reached the town under House Goneril, he struggled to get towards the main gates, seeing how many people were there. Glenn was considering getting off his horse to walk next to it, but the horse offered a way to be away from the crowd. When he got to the gates, many stable boys arrived to help him while others rushed to go call Holst, used to this by now but obviously more busy with the townsfolks.   
He was going to Holst's chambers and saw him getting closer, but he was caught on the arm by a young woman who looked a lot like him, he could only guess was his sister Hilda. They talked for a bit, Holst gestured for Glenn to get inside the chambers.   
Glenn didn't wait long before Holst finally entered the room quickly. He let out a long sigh. "I imagine you saw what happened at the Monastery…" he started, seeing Glenn's look. "Your brother is safe, my sister saw him as she was leaving this mess…" Glenn walked towards him and grabbed his arms. "What even happened?!" Holst swallowed, clearly looking for his words.   
"The Imperial princess… Well, the Emperor… She declared war on the Church… She attacked Garreg Mach… I didn't follow everything, but there was a dragon, and one of the teachers of Garreg Mach disappeared…" Glenn put his hands over his head. The disbelief hitting him, everything was going too fast. "The Prince… Dimitri he… He was really… Taken by the situation… Hilda said he wasn't like himself…" 

Glenn sat down. "The Empire declaring war on the Church… This is…" Holst sat next to him. "You've probably seen it, the people of the Monastery going elsewhere, for shelter… The situation is just…" He sighs again. "The archbishop disappeared as well. This is very bad…" Glenn looked at Holst. "Do you need to… Fight? Against the Empire?" Holst shrugged. "Not for now." The two remained in silent. Holst leaving time for Glenn to take in everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a fast paced fic ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Dimitri's execution, Glenn feels hopeless but finds a familiar figure in the forest.

Garreg Mach was completely deserted now, no one fool enough to remain around a place that once had a dragon. Only bandits and lost souls would venture there now.   
Glenn made sure to ask Holst for more information every time he could go see him. 

On that day, he wasn't doing much, just peeling potatoes with Blair for their dinner. Blair rose from her chair. "Your boyfriend is getting near." He got up fast and put his potato and his knife somewhere on the table in a hurry. "From where?!" "North." Blair seemed irritated that anyone would dare approach her home. Glenn rushed out and ran towards the North. He intercepted Holst who was on his horse. "Are you out of your mind?! I told you not to come-" Glenn yelled but was stopped by Holst. "Dimitri is dead."   
Glenn stared at him, he looked like all life had left him. He lost balance and fell to his knees, only able to look at the ground now. Blair slowly walked towards them. "Leave." she threw. Holst didn't try to argue and just turned around. Blair grabbed Glenn's arm and forced him on his feet. "Get up. Go inside." Glenn obliged, though it took him more strength to walk than it used to.

He went inside of his tiny room. The world felt like it was falling, everything seemed useless now. Nothing made sense. He lost direction. He wanted to destroy something, to hurt himself, to hurt Blair, to destroy the house. His hands were closing into fists and opening back as he was pacing in the tiny space he had. His head felt like it was boiling. His eye was watering and it was hard to keep control, it was as if it would pop out of his skull.  
He went on his knees next to the bed, buried his face inside the blankets and screamed at the top of his lungs, emptying them before letting himself fall into lament. Everything fell. The mission he was born for, everything. He shivered at the thoughts of what state his family was in.

"Get up." Blair had trespassed one of the rules, no going inside Glenn's room. He opened his puffy eyes slowly. He couldn't remember how long he had been in his room. He knew it was more than two days but he had lost count. He couldn't imagine how long Blair had let him fall into this misery. "I need you to go fetch something." she said as she closed the door, not waiting on him.  
He sit up on the side of the bed. He still wasn't free. He did have some time to lament, but he was still relying on Blair for his life. 

He was on his way, Blair didn't ask him to go on a fight, just to go to town to an apothecary to get some herbs and such. Glenn felt heavy even while his dead horse was carrying him. He wasn't paying attention to the journey, merely looking at the neck of the horse. 

Glenn didn't find any strength to go out on his free time, he was just a ball in his bed. Only coming out of his room if Blair knocked on the door. He wasn't eating or drinking unless he had to go outside. He was merely surviving at this point, not finding any point in living. 

He must have fell asleep on his horse as he was coming back from his errand because he didn't know where he was. It was in the forest but he couldn't place himself. He was definitely somewhere in the Alliance.   
He heard a grunt coming from under his horse. He quickly looked, and he found that his dead horse was walking on piles of bodies. Looking around, he could see a clear path that some beast had cut through. He stopped his horse and got off it, walking carefully through the mess. He prepared his weapon, not certain what he would find at the end of the path.  
He started hearing mumbling, someone talking to… Himself? He moved some plants and found a man crouched over a river. Still mumbling to himself. Blood was staining the fur he had on his back, but also his hair, that was looking rather dark at the points.  
Glenn must have walked on something because the man suddenly turned and looked at him. He stopped in place. Finally able to look at his face… He realized that… It was Dimitri… Glenn let down his guard, gasping as he stared. His eye starting to get watery.  
They stared at each other for a bit. "Glenn…" He didn't know how to react. Dimitri relaxed and looked back where he was fixated before. Glenn approached him carefully. He could notice one of his eyes was gone, it seemed to have grossly scarred by now. Dimitri turned to him slowly. "No need to look at me like this, Glenn. I'll march to Enbarr… I'll have her head on the gates, for you. For my father. For my mother. For Dedue."   
Glenn stared at him. He didn't really understand what he meant. "The death must have their tribute… I promise…" he mumbled. Glenn finally understood. To Dimitri, he wasn't there. 

How long has he been like this? His hair looked long and disgusting, destroyed by blood. His fur was ragged and also disgusting with blood. He seemed restless. He was mumbling to himself, talking to his parents, to "Dedue". Glenn was genuinely happy to see his old friend alive, but the state he was in, it wasn't good. He couldn't lead anyone like this. If only he could tell someone, anyone, that Dimitri was alive.  
Seeing what Dimitri thought he was, Glenn didn't know how to help him without breaking his ghostly disguise.   
He tried many attempts, seeing how far he could go giving away things to Dimitri, such as food. Most of the time, he found Dimitri didn't seem to question his ghostly friend handing him things. Glenn understood that Dimitri's sanity was too far gone to understand that it shouldn't be happening.

Not wanting to show that something had happened, Glenn kept on his regular schedule of going to see Holst often, but instead of his usual times away or simply lounging in his room, he spent the others free time going to Dimitri to hand him food and check for his safety. Generally, safe wise, he was okay, he was just killing without thinking, not that he could. But he seemed to thin down every time, worrying him.

"We would have celebrated the millennium festival at Garreg Mach at the end of this month." Holst said as he was walking in the gardens with Glenn. "The millennium festival?" asked Glenn, following his tall friend. "It would have been the thousand years since the founding of Garreg Mach. Every previous students were to come to the Academy if possible. I'd imagine you father would have been present. My sister and I were thinking about it this morning…" He started, looking nostalgic. "She and her classmates, they made a promise, to meet back at the Monastery for the festival. But seeing what's going on, I can't imagine letting her go in good conscience." Glenn stopped.  
"Who said they were going?" he asked again. Holst looked at him, puzzled. "She said her class, the Golden deers, and I guess the Blue Lions she was acquainted with. Why?" Glenn looked around, starting to think about it. The perfect excuse to have everyone gather at the Monastery. The perfect excuse for them to go to the Monastery, and possibly find Dimitri there.  
Holst waited for an answer from Glenn. "It's nothing. Just thinking of my brother." A lie, obviously, but as long as it satisfied Holst for an answer, he didn't have to explain anything else.

The next day, he was on his way through the forest, looking for corpses or traces of fighting. When he found a couple of corpses, he knew he was on the right track. He spotted the blond walking aimlessly through the forest and went to him immediately. He approached carefully. Dima looked at him but didn't pay him attention. Glenn leaned towards him. "You should go purge Garreg Mach, the Empire is slowly building up there… The Emperor… Might come to Garreg Mach…" Dimitri's eyes lit up with a hint of hope but shadowed by his insanity. "That woman…" He finally found aim in his walking. Glenn kept walking next to him. "She's probably going to try and kill everyone else at the Millennium festival, use their promise to jump on them." he continued. "That minx! That rascal! I'll have her head…"   
Glenn knew it was enough. He went back to his horse and looked at Dimitri from afar as he was making his violent pace towards the Monastery.

Glenn started making his way back to the cabin, expecting some news after the millennium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me quite a bit to post this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn is getting comfy with Holst and wishes for more than what he has now...

Glenn was riding his dead horse towards the house Goneril. The stable boys helped him and relieved him of his mount. He walked his way to Holst's quarters, knowing he'd be informed of his visitor. Holst entered the quarters and saw Glenn already sat at a table. "You look like you're in a good mood, Glenn." He said ridding himself of his cloak before sitting. "I'm always like this when I have free time." He said, feigning ignorance. Holst laughed softly. "You might have heard the news already, then." Glenn raised an eyebrow. "I have not, I do not have any social contact apart from you." Holst felt honoured for a second, being the only person in Glenn's life, ignoring Blair's existence altogether. "Not everyone is aware of this, but Dimitri Blaiddyd is alive. He was at Garreg Mach." Glenn smiled greatly. "I have an odd feeling you have something to do with this." added Holst. Glenn laughs settling back into his comfy seat. "Why is that?" Holst shook his head. "Nothing."

Glenn went back to his previous routine, on his free days, he returned to Holst and sometimes to look over Garreg Mach. He'd feel a bit better these days, going back to the cabin in better spirits despite it only being habited by himself and Blair, the hag. Glenn went inside the cabin, dropping his bag at the entrance, Blair was at the tiny table, reading some book he had brought her back recently. "Had fun with your boyfriend?" she asked not looking up. "Still not my boyfriend." he growled while sitting. He looked at her book and rose his eyes to Blair. He frowned as he watched her face. He stood up and grabbed the hair that was hiding Blair's face. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled as she started hitting his hand. He stared at her now revealed face. The two glared at each other eye to eye now.   
"You… How are you younger?" his voice was shaking at the thought. Admittedly, he never really looked at Blair, the rare times they spent together they're try to ignore the other's presence as best as they could. But only now, he realized how her face was way younger than what he was used to, her beauty was finally shining through without her wrinkles blurring her face. She laughed as she finally managed to get him to leave her hair. "Did you think your blood was for fun? Major crests are amazing, I have to say. Put them in the right hands, and the blood can do wonders to people…"  
He preferred not to ask further and went to his room immediately, leaving Blair to chuckle on her own. 

It was hard for him to find sleep that night, thinking about how she was using his own blood to get power herself. He was almost jealous of the beauty she managed to get back from his own blood. During his thoughts, he looked at himself in a broken mirror. The sight of the broken glass was already crooking him in ways, but he could see his burned side. He missed his beauty he had gotten from both his mother and his father. This beauty he prided himself on, that got him a rightful place in the bed of many others, including Holst when they were younger. He let out a sigh at the thought, through a smile. They had only been fooling around but he'd always found pride in having shared a night with him.  
Holst was much more mature now, he wondered how much he had grown on this regard. He wondered if he even remembered their time rolling around in a bed, exploring each other's body, experimenting with the noises they could get from the other. He let himself fall back on his bed, closing his eyes at his impure thoughts. It had been so long since he'd last felt a man's touch, or anyone's touch really.

His next visit to the Goneril house was a bit awkward due to his recent thoughts about Holst and the recent actions he's taken following said thoughts. He knew it wasn't too hard for himself to keep a straight face even after thinking wild things before, but it was a bit harder when it was the only person he could ever talk to.   
The two sat at the table in Holst quarters, drinking tea in silence, until Holst noted it. "You're very quiet today. Is something troubling you?" Glenn looked around. "Have you ever heard of mages using blood to get younger?" It was a troubling subject but easier to approach than the real one. "Never. I've heard of mages using blood for varying things but... Youth isn't one I've heard of." Glenn sighed. "I think that's what the hag's been after... My blood somehow makes her younger." Holst shot wide eyes. "This is terrifying... She wouldn't... Need anything other than blood, would she?" He never thought of that. "It's not safe there, Glenn." "I can't leave. She has a hold on my life." Holst clicked his tongue. "Not a good idea to kill her either then..."  
The two stared at different places for a bit. "Do you remember when we first met, Holst?" Holst laughed. "Yes, I do remember." Glenn looked at him right in the eyes. "Would you have done such scandalous things with anyone else?" Holst scratched his chin, thinking. "Not sure. When such a beautiful person comes to you asking for fun... Who's to deny them?" "Do you still find me beautiful?"  
He waited for his answer but the silence was turning his stomach. Being impatient he got out of his seat, walking towards the other man. "You can be honest. I'm aware of my face, Holst." He put his hands on the arms of the chair, cornering him despite his size. "Answer me, Goneril." 

"You are." "You're lying." He didn't even shut his mouth before Glenn answered him. Holst looked puzzled, unsure what to say. He passed a hand careful from Glenn's nose, to his left cheek, over his eye. Then he started exploring the roughed skin on his jawline, going down to his neck. "Is it because of this? You think you're not beautiful because of your scar?"  
Glenn lips shook open as if to speak, not finding the words he just nodded. "We all have scars, Glenn." Holst's other hands started hovering his right side. Brushing his hair away, resting his thumb under his blue eye. "I still find you beautiful. Truly." Glenn smile but no joy was found in his face. "Prove it." Holst looked at him up and down for a moment.  
Barely rising from he chair, he slowly brought his lips to Glenn's, leaving him ample room to push him off. Glenn answered with a light gasp and closed his eyes.

Glenn broke the kiss gasping for air. "Do you believe me now?" Asked Holst in a shy smile. Glenn looked away attempting to hide his flushed face. "I could almost believe you..." Holst sighed. "How can I make you believe me, then?"  
Glenn rested his hands on his chest. "I don't know... Where did we leave off last time?" They smiled at each other before embracing for another kiss. Holst carried him in his arms, Glenn laughed as he put his legs around his waist. He threw them on the bed, kissing sloppily as if they were young teenagers again.

Glenn woke up in Holst's giant bed, undressed and alone. He sat in there stretching himself out. Wondering how long had passed since their lovemaking.  
His lover finally came back to the room, seeing Glenn awake, he went directly for him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry, I was called over." Glenn hummed. "It's alright." Holst laid back in bed, allowing Glenn to rest his head on his chest.  
"I could almost get used to this." He started while twirling a finger on Holst's torso. "I wished I were free." Holst took his hand. "If there's any way, I'll help you, Glenn." They kissed again. 

The next day, Holst and Glenn exchanged a kiss before Glenn left to the stable for his odd horse. On his way, he was thinking of a way to try and retrieve his freedom. Thinking about the Monastery. He didn't have much update on what was going on.  
He finally reached the cabin and spotted Blair as she was on the porch, smoking from her pipe as she often did. "How's your boyfriend?" she asked, as usual, never however caring for an answer or expecting one. Glenn passed her to reach for the door but stopped in front of it. He turned towards Blair, who was staring in the distance. "Is there a way I could ask for my freedom? Anything I could do for it?"   
She puffed out smoke and shrugged. "I'm ready for anything." he continued. She sighed loudly. "Even to kill a god?" Glenn frowned. "You can't kill a god." There was no answer. "Blair, you can't kill a god." Still no answer. 

She finally stood from her the porch. "I want the heart of a specific dragon. If you bring me its heart, I'll give you your freedom." She went inside the cabin, bumping Glenn in the shoulder on her way. She rummaged inside a chest and pulled out a scroll she played on the table. "You bring me the heart of the Wind Caller, I'll give you your freedom. It won't be easy. You can't do this alone, but if you bring anyone else, they'll die." Glenn stared at the scroll, drawings of a dragon were on it. Blair went back to her chest, letting the scroll crinkle back in a roll. She pulled out a necklace with an intriguing stone in the middle. "If you wear this, you can't die." She put it on the table.   
Glenn unrolled the scroll again, staring at the drawings. "If you can't do it, say it now." Glenn was just staring, not knowing what to say. "Can I take this with me?" "Take both." Glenn stuffed the scroll and the necklace in his bag. He started rushing outside the cabin to the horse. "If you take your boyfriend along he won't survive." "I'll give him the necklace." "If you die, what's the point of bringing the heart?" Glenn glared at her. "I won't die. I'm Glenn fucking Fraldarius." And he galloped away, under Blair's watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's where the HolstGlenn finally shines but I cant write smut for shit so apologises


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Holst are on the quest for Glenn's freedom.

Glenn arrived to House Goneril at full speed, scaring everyone on his way. As he got off his horse he started rushing inside the castle, with many servants trying to stop him. He grabbed one and told him to fetch Holst and that it was urgent matter. He then rushed to his quarters as usual and waited there, walking in circles.   
Holst rushed inside, followed by many worried servants. "What's going on? You're already back." Glenn pulled the scroll out of his bag. "This is the way to freedom." He laid the scroll on the table for Holst to see. "A dragon?" "If I bring the dragon's heart back, I'll be free again." Holst inspected the scroll. "It says 'Sreng desert'. We'll have to leave tomorrow, get prepared for it." Glenn smiled at Holst. The latter sighed. "It couldn't be something a bit easier, I imagine… I have to go talk to my father. I am the head of this house, it's not easy for me to leave like this…"   
He got out of his quarters and to one of the servant. "Take him to the armoury, let him take whatever he wishes." The servant nodded and waited for Glenn. "Holst, wait." Glenn took the necklace out of his back and gave it to him. "For luck." Holst held it in his hand for a bit, nodded and took it to his neck before leaving.

In the armoury, Glenn was looking for light armour, not used to anything as heavy as what his lover is used to. Just as it was in House Fraldarius, the armoury in House Goneril really wasn't lacking. He went through many swords, swinging them to see how they fit in his hand, check the grip, fell the weight. He also grabbed a couple of vulneraries in his bag and went outside. There, he was met with Holst and who he assumed to be the previous head of House Goneril.   
"My father wanted to see you." Glenn bowed in response. "I've been wondered who was this strange guest Holst has been taking care for years now… Glenn Fraldarius… Your death has made a lot of noise through Fodlan, I can hardly believe it is you…" "You understand I couldn't reveal who he was until now, right?" His father nods. "Holst told me you two were going on a great quest…" Glenn nodded. "Seems like a dangerous one for Holst to wish to leave our territory in such a rush… Please, Fraldarius… Don't let my son die…" Glenn looked at him in the eyes. "I would never let him die, sir. He's what I hold dearest right now. I'd rather it be my life instead of his." Holst tapped his shoulder. "Glenn…"  
"Tonight, please, eat at our table, young Fraldarius. Don't remain a stranger to us." Glenn nodded again, before the man left them altogether.

At dawn, Holst, already in his armour, was preparing his horse. Glenn was already on his, eagerly looking at the horizon. "If anything should happen to me, Hilda will be in charge of House Goneril. If none of us returns, I don't want anyone to tell the world Glenn was alive. Understood?" The servants and knights all agreed. "Are you ready, Glenn?" Glenn sighed loudly. "I am."  
The two started galloping out of House Goneril, accompanied by the strong sound of horns signalling the chief of the house was leaving. On their way, the people from the town under House Goneril were waving as the two were leaving.

Once they had reached deep inside the desert, being on horse was useless, they were walking next to their mounts. "Is that…" Holst point in the distance, ruins of what seemed to have been a great castle was in front of them, surrounded by fresh corpses, a giant creature was visibly hurt inside the ruin. The two abandoned their horses to get closer and hide behind more of what used to be the building. The dragon was way bigger than regular monsters they could encounter in the forest. Holst had seen wyverns before but this was something else entirely. They were looking at the rubbles, looking for any places they could run to now, searching for ways they had to defeat the beast as fast and safely as they could.  
"I can smell you… Disgusting Ten Elites… Won't you let me rest now?" The two shivered. The dragon caught a large boulder with its tail and threw it towards them. They managed to get out from both sides of their hideout. Glenn immediately rushed for the dragon, followed by Holst with his Freikugel. The dragon only had to use its giant wings to make violent gusts of wind pushing them away. Glenn is thrown among rubbles and struggles to get out. As he struggled sitting up, he heard Holst grunting under the dragon's feet. He pushed rubbles away and ran behind its back, cutting through its legs. The dragon let out a loud screech and looked at the source of its pain. "You … Filthy human…" He grabbed him in his beck and before Glenn could react, he was crushed in its mouth.   
"No!!" Holst started hitting the legs and body of the dragon trying to grab the attention. Despite his strength, the dragon was busy trying to hurt Glenn furthermore. Glenn managed to pierce one of its eyes with his free hand, making the dragon let go of him. He fell to the ground, breathing heavily in a large of puddle where his was mixing with the dragon's. 

He could see the mouth of the beast starting to glow, he couldn't move knowing what was going to hit him. Again, the flames. The burn and the awful feeling of it crawling inside his body. He closed his eyes before the attack could even hit him. He could feel the heat of the attack but not on his body, he opened his eyes to find Holst all over him. "Holst?!" Holst started gathering him in his arms and rushes away from the fire and the heat. He then collapses a bit further before removing the top part of his armour. "Don't just stay on the ground, dumbass." He got on his feet, grabbing Glenn's arm to get him standing as well. "Can you go again?" he asks, ready to run. "Yeah…" The two run back to its feet. Glenn using his sword through the beast's wing as a lever to get himself on to of it. The continued assault from Glenn and Holst together is overwhelming for the beast, not able to push both assailants, it falls on its side, defeated and incapable of avoiding any further hits. Simply giving up, letting the two kill it.

Holst and Glenn go in front of the dragon, with a dagger and steady moves, Holst opens the torso and takes out the giant heart. He smiles to his lover, they did it. Glenn cannot answer any emotion, he falls to his knees. "Glenn?" Holst carefully puts the heart down. "Glenn, hey, answer me." He was pale, very pale. He fell in Holst's bloodied arms. "Glenn, no, please wait. We're almost done, please." He laid Glenn on his back and got a vulnerary out of his pouch, trying to make him drink. "Please, Glenn, please. Stay with me." 

He put the gigantic heart inside a bag that they had prepared for it. Holst then grabbed Glenn and started rushing for his horse. Continuingly talking to Glenn as he was running. "Please, Glenn. You are going to be free. Think of your brother. You're going to see your brother again, you mother, your father, your home."  
It wasn't easy keeping Glenn in his arms while galloping fast through the desert and Fearghus, trying to balance the heart on his back. It seemed to take forever to reach the cabin. He got off the horse, carrying Glenn in his arms and starting yelling in front of the cabin. "Please!! Are you here?! I need help!"  
Blair got out of the cabin, staring down at the two. "Please, I need help, he's gravely hurt!" Blair only glared at him, keeping her mouth shut. "Can't you do anything for him?!" Tears were gathering in his eyes as he felt less and less warmth in the body in his arms. But Blair wasn't moving, only looking at them. Holst settled Glenn on the ground in front of him and got his bag. "This is what you want, right?" He put it down, in front of Glenn. Blair finally smiled, he eyes widening, she stepped towards the bag and got the heart out.   
She started laughing maniacally. "Well done, boys…" She bit down into the heart, in front of Holst's terrified eyes. She continued eating through the flesh voraciously, not paying any further attention to the two men in front of her. Once she was done eating the heart, she looked different, an entire new aura around her. Holst was shivering in front of her, keeping Glenn close to him. "Give him to me." she finally spoke, wiping some of the blood on her mouth off. 

Holst laid out Glenn again. Blair kneeled in front of him and sighed. "Well, that's going to be an empty cabin, but a promise is a promise." She put a hand on his torso. The part where they touched started glowing, suddenly Glenn starting gasping and spamming, Holst held his hand quickly. "That's normal. I'm giving him his life back. His body has to go on without my magic. I'm giving it all back to him." After a long sigh, Glenn's body finally found rest. "He won't wake up before a while. His body has to adjust." "How long?" She shrugged. "Goddess if I know."  
She started stretching out. Her body was finally flexible and she seemed happy feeling it again. She then frowned to Holst. "Now get the hell out of here."

Holst took Glenn in his arms, bowed Blair and turned his heels towards his horse. As he was going away, he gave one last look at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the end here, I hope the fight scene was ok ;;


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Glenn to come back home. Finally.

Opening his eyes felt like a battle in itself. It was daylight and he was laying in Holst's bed. He sat up and looked around. Nothing had changed much, it was Holst's room. He wanted to get out of bed but his legs felt numb. It was a familiar feeling he's already had before. He sighed out loud knowing what would happened if he dragged himself out of bed. He sat at the edge of the bed, trying to slowly move his legs. He was imitating walking, trying to get a feeling for it. Finally he got himself off, better than the first time. He was walking like a young fawn, but he wasn't falling at least.  
He opened the door and started walking out the corridor. He was only dress in a night gown and was loosing balance and catching himself on walls constantly.   
Servants started seeing him and running around. Glenn tried to catch one, but speaking seemed impossible. A few of the servants started gathering around him, trying to help him to walk and also to stop him entirely. "Glenn!" Holst and his father arrived. Holst ran to him and took him in his arms, crying dearly. "You're awake!" He was crushing him in his arms, taking all the air out of his poor lungs. "What do you mean…?" "You've been sleeping for three months!" Glenn looked at the floor with wide eyes. 

They were back in Holst's room, he had been forced back into bed and was eating dinner like a starving man. "When I brought you back from Blair's place you did nothing but sleep… I watched over you the entire time. Almyrans came to attack the border so I had to get Hilda to come, I was so worried anything would happen to you if I looked away. I even gave her our Relic…" Glenn settled his plate away. "How are they doing in Garreg Mach? The war advance any?" Holst took his eyes away. "What? Something happened?" Glenn's stomach started aching, from the stress and eating so fast. "Holst?"  
"The Empire, The Alliance and the Kingdom met at Garreg Mach… And a terrible battle ensued. I don't have all the details but…" He breathed out, trying to gather his words. "Your father died there." Glenn went from trying to understand the situation to frowning, then only tears could fall down his eye. "He joined them at Garreg Mach, bringing soldiers and resources. They made a temporary grave for him at the Monastery." Somehow Holst's explanations managed to soothe Glenn down.   
"Is my brother alright?" he asked, sniffing. "Hilda told me he was very distant, he is alive. He's been a real asset to this war." Glenn nodded. "It's only a question of time before they get to Enbarr now." Glenn started opening and closing his mouth. "I want to be there, when they go to Enbarr." He looked at Holst in the eyes. "Glenn, that's not your war. You've been through so much already."   
"I want to go home… I want to see my mother…" Holst nodded. He caressed Glenn's cheek and kissed it. Then Glenn made their lips meet. "I'll arrange a carriage, we'll go to your home together, if you don't mind." Glenn nodded. "I'll try to get it ready as soon as possible." 

The carriage was making its way to the Fraldarius territory. The people in the town were anxious seeing such a carriage arriving. Servants from the castle gathered around the entrance, to see if they should let them through. The door of the carriage opened, Glenn stepped out. He went in front of one of the knight and uncloaked. The knight was mesmerized. He made a sign and the gate opened. Glenn continued on foot, closely followed by Holst. The servants who were gathered in front of the castle started leaving running and screaming through the halls.  
"My lady! My lady!" One of them cried out running to one of the sitting rooms. Joan Fraldarius was sat on a chair, reading a book near a fire. "What is all this noise?" Multiple servants gathered around her. "My lady... Your son he's..." Joan rose from her chair. "Is Felix home?" "No. It's me."  
The servants parted, allowing Joan to see her son entering the room. At the entrance of the door were Holst and other servants peeking inside. Joan let her book fall to the floor. She took a few careful step towards her lost son. She couldn't take her eyes off him. "Is... Is this a present from the Goddess? Mercy? Mercy for taking Rodrigue away?" She brushed his bangs away from his scarred face and stroke her hand in the strands. "Glenn... My son..." She pulled him in her arms with all her strength, crying as she could finally feel him in her arms.  
Glenn started breaking down as he curled his arms around her in response. "I'm... I'm home... I'm so sorry..." He let himself fall to his knees, still embraced by the gentle arms. "I couldn't come home... I never stopped thinking about you... All of you..." Joan caressed his head shushing him gently. "It's alright now. You are here. There's nothing else that could make me happier now, Glenn."

Following their reunion, Glenn introduced his mother to Holst, not shy from any praises on his savior and his lover. He didn't find any need to hide his love for him to his mother, she'd never judge him for anything, mostly now. Joan grew fond of Holst very quickly. It was odd to be like this, it felt unreal. His home, his mother, his lover...

Finally, the word was out. A messenger arrived on a horse, delivering the message: the Emperor has been slayed by the Savior King. The war is over.  
A grand feast was going to be held at Garreg Mach, to celebrate the end of the war. Joan and Holst had been solemnly invited to join the festivities, but the guests weren't aware that they were bringing along someone else.

Their carriage was at the gates, along many others. They walked through crowds of knights singing, dancing and drinking. You don't win the war everyday. The music from the halls was getting louder and louder as the group stepped closer. Holst went in first, quickly spotted by his little sister. "Brother! You made it!" She ran to him and hugged him. Glenn stepped beyond them. He saw a lot of new faces, but he could see Dimitri from there. He stopped when their eyes met. Dimitri looked at him, smiling gently. He eye changed when he realized that it wasn't Felix he was looking at. A redhead, Sylvain, turned his head to see what was causing him to look this shocked. "What..." He murmured. And finally, Felix looked towards him. Glenn had been searching the crowd for his younger brother.   
Everyone stopped talking. Guests were staring at this showdown. Felix stepped out of the crowd. The two black haired men were almost face to face but at a distance. No word were exchanged. They stared at each other. Glenn had time to take in just how much his brother had grown. He didn't know what to say first. It didn't feel easy.

Felix hadn't had any words ready. He took his sword out of his sheath and threw himself towards Glenn who managed to get his sword out in time to parry. "Felix! What are you doing ?!" Ingrid cried out from the crowd. But it didn't matter to him. He threw another hit at his brother, stronger more violent. The two fought, circled by all the guests. Felix's hits were violent, precise, but out of control. It became easy for Glenn to predict his moves, and he managed to even disarm his brother. Felix looked at him, breathing loudly.   
Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for what was to come. 

"You..." Felix got to his brother and pulled at his collar. "You were..." His words cut out, tears building in his eyes and blocking his throat. "I... I was..." He kept pulling at his collar shaking him. Glenn took him in his arms and forced his face against his chest.  
"I'm sorry, Felix. I'm here now." Glenn had silence tears falling as he finally had what he wanted. Felix let himself cry loudly in his brother's arms. Their mother joined in the hug, taking her two sons in her arms. She had her hands on each of their heads, it was harder now that they were both grown, but it was always so comforting to them. 

Everyone looked at them, some crying, like Holst and Ingrid, but most overjoyed and surprised by this scene. 

The festivities went on, introductions being made. Glenn cannot recount the number of times he and Holst had to retell their story. Hilda was shocked learning about this seeing as she heard of her brother's strange guest but she never once imagined it could have been Glenn nor the fact her brother had a love life.

Glenn walked to the balcony, sighing loudly, taking in the cold air. People understood it was time to leave him alone. All except one.  
"Really, the Head of House Goneril? What tastes you have." Glenn didn't have to turn around to recognize his younger brother. "Yeah as if Sylvain's better." Felix approached closer to him, ready to hit him but unsure he should. "I should have seen it coming... You've always been next to him always, crying our for him... Wah wah where is Sylvain ? Where is Syl-" "Oh my goddess, shut up, won't you, I'm sorry!"   
The two looked in the distance in silent, not having anymore wit to bother the other. "What's going to happen now?" Asked Felix finally breaking the silence. Glenn shrugged.   
"While you were gone… It's been… Awful… I… I fought with dad over your…" He looked up, trying to keep the tears in his eyes, not wishing to cry again. "I never managed to make up with him… Before he…" Glenn took him in his arms. "Hey, look at me, it's okay. I'm sure he understood. He was proud of you. Never doubt that, Fe." 

"Are we ready?" Dimitri entered the sitting room where all the Fraldarius were sat. "We are." Glenn reached for his mother hand and helped her out of her chair. The three joined Dimitri outside. The new Archbishop was outside, waiting for the group. Sylvain and Holst were waiting for their pair to arrive as well, as soon as they were here, they joined them. Glenn got in front of the new addition in their family graveyard, his father's grave. Joan joined him and pat his shoulder. Felix joined them and was also pat on the shoulder. Dimitri approached them. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for him. It was my fault." Felix shook his head. "That was his stupid 'mission' that killed him. And it helped. He… He'd be happy to see it did…" Felix hid his face away in his mother's arms. 

After the funeral, Dimitri joined Glenn for a private talk. "Thank you for everything you've done." Dimitri started. "I didn't do anything. Thank Felix if he lets you." Dimitri laughed slightly. "I mean… For the time you helped me, in the forest." "I… Didn't think you'd remember." Dimitri shrugged. "It made sense when I saw you." The to continued walking. "Thank you for taking care of Felix and the others." "They… Mostly took care of me, I must admit…" The two laughed. "It's good to be home, really…"  
"Welcome home, Glenn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah what a wild ride that was! Thank you for reading! Dont hesitate to leave me a comment! Kudos are very appreciated!  
> Find me on twitter @Nerd_Landy if you wanna see more of my art or just hang around FE3H madness!!


End file.
